la Quête
by Mizz-Ely
Summary: Loki s'est enfui d'Asgard, pour finir échoué sur Terre. Pour pouvoir échapper à ses poursuivant il aura besoin de pouvoir, beaucoup plus qu'il n'en possède. Mais comment faire pour le trouver en essayant de se faire aussi discret que possible. Tout simplement en kidnappant une humaine pour lui servir de chauffeur !


La Rencontre

L'air devenait moite alors que les ombres s'étendaient sur les murs du salon. Voilà une heure que Wilhemina était rentrée du laboratoire et aucune trace de son chat. D'habitude la petite boule de poils l'attendait lovée sur le paillasson et accueillait sa maitresse par des miaulements joueurs. Mais aujourd'hui, rien. Pas de petit chaton noir devant la porte, ni couché devant la cheminé, ou entrain de miauler devant sa gamelle pour quémander des croquettes.

Voyant le crépuscule approcher à grands coups d'aiguille, Will décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle referma le livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux et le posa négligemment sur la table basse. Puis, elle retira et plia minutieusement ses lunettes avant d'attraper sa veste en cuir qui trainait sur le canapé et sortit.

L'humidité se faisait de plus en plus pesante au fur et à mesure que le soleil terminait sa course, rendant la respiration de Will laborieuse. Il est vrai que se démener contre la jungle des bayous, tout en râlant allègrement sur le fait qu'elle aurait du être peinarde dans son canapé, était une action des plus essouflante, surtout dans l'atmosphère lourde de la fin de journée. Chercher son chat dans les marécages de Louisiane ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour démarrer son weekend.

Elle continua à maugréer contre l'animal qui risquait de servir d'en-cas à un alligator. La pauvre petite bête ferait d'ailleurs un bien maigre amuse-bouche pour les prédateurs rodant dans les environs. Alors que Wilhemina cherchait à traverser un petit ruisseau boueux, son regard fut attiré par une étrange formation nuageuse : d'énormes nuages sombres convergeaient vers la même direction, comme si un cyclone se préparait, le tout accompagné d'une étrange lueur bleutée. La probabilité d'une aurore boréale en Louisiane était pourtant mince, pour ne pas dire nulle. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question sur ce phénomène qu'une explosion la projeta cinq mètres plus loin, totalement sonnée.

Elle tenta péniblement de se redresser, cherchant un appui stable dans le sol gorgé d'eau. Ses oreilles sifflaient, elle avait du mal à garder son équilibre. Elle lâcha un chapelet de jurons en tentant de s'agripper à une branche, et jura de plus belle en constatant son état déplorable : elle était couverte de boue nauséabonde, et diverses formes de végétations s'étaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à se stabiliser en s'appuyant contre un arbre, elle eut brusquement la sensation d'être observée. Elle entama un tour sur elle-même pour scruter les environs et revenant à son point de départ, elle se trouva nez à nez avec un étrange inconnu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était grand, brun, et vêtu bizarrement dans un style plutôt médiéval : une cape vert sombre, une armure faite de cuir et de plaque de bronze, ainsi qu'un improbable casque à cornes.

«- Mais … Euh ? Y a un Comic-Con à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? » Dit-elle d'un air moqueur, se retenant d'éclater franchement de rire face à l'étrangeté de son vis-à-vis.

Will ne semblait pas remarquer que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était tout sauf banale. En voyant cet homme louche apparaitre devant elle après une explosion elle aurait dû partir en courant ou sortir son taser. Mais non, pour elle se moquer ouvertement de l'inconnu était la meilleure chose à faire. L'homme, surpris, ne se défit pas de son regard glacial et demanda :

«- Quelle est donc cette étrange coutume ? »

Will le regarda d'abord avec des yeux ronds car l'homme lui avait parlé d'un ton froid et guindé, et il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. C'est donc avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle répliqua :

«- Euh … C'est un rassemblement de pingouins qui se déguisent en super héros. »

L'inconnu eut un regard interloqué et Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus largement et de sortir une dernière pique, ne se rendant pas compte que son vis-à-vis risquait de ne pas du tout apprécier.

«- Mais vous sortez d'où pour pas connaitre ça hein ?! »

La surprise s'effaça totalement du visage de l'homme, pour être remplacée par une expression de colère contenue et de profond mépris. C'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il s'exclama :

«- Surveillez votre langage pitoyable humaine, je ne tolère pas qu'un être aussi insignifiant que vous me manque de respect ! »

La jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de recul, comprenant enfin qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation assez dangereuse : elle était partie seule, sans prévenir personne, au milieu des bayous, et se trouvait face à un inconnu habillé bizarrement et très en colère. Peut-être que c'était le patient d'un hôpital psychiatrique en fuite, peut-être était-il très dangereux ? Ces pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Will à tout vitesse, puis furent remplacées par de la colère. Bon sang ! Elle voulait juste être peinarde chez elle, dans son canapé, avec une grande tasse de thé bien chaud et son chat lové sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas demandé à être obligée de crapahuter dans les marais toute la soirée pour chercher son vicieux petit chat et finir par se faire insulter par un type tout droit sorti d'une BD ! Elle exprima donc son mécontentement à voix haute, en voulant au monde entier, et gesticulant furieusement sans plus faire attention à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il n'avait plus l'attention de la jeune femme, reprit les choses en mains. Il s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse hallucinante, elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir son mouvement, et la plaqua contre un arbre, la bloquant de ses deux bras.

Ils étaient proches, très proches, trop proches au goût de Will : la stature de l'homme qui la retenait contre l'arbre l'écrasait. Du fait de cette proximité elle pouvait sentir la puissance qui se dégageait de l'inconnu, et malgré elle, elle trembla légèrement. La jeune femme osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui et frissonna de plus belle. Il avait des lèvres fines, pincées en un rictus de colère, un teint de peau très pâle et des yeux d'un bleu glacial illuminés par un regard plein de mépris. Will ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivée par ce visage, même si elle savait que la colère de l'inconnu était dirigée contre elle. Mais c'était le fait de pouvoir sentir son souffle sur son propre visage qui intimida Will, qui tout d'un coup se sentit toute petite, faible et insignifiante. Il prit alors la parole, coupant la rousse dans ses pensées.

«- Je n'ai pas mis autant d'énergie à voyager depuis Asgard pour perdre mon temps avec une pauvre terrienne ! Il faut que je me rende à Jacksonville, dans le Mississipi, et j'exige que vous m'y conduisiez !"

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension : Asgard ? Jamais entendu parler de ce patelin. "Terrienne" ? Parce qu'il ne se considère pas humain lui-même ? Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il disait, sauf le fait qu'il voulait qu'elle l'emmène à Jacksonville. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se tirer de là, un mouvement attira son attention. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir son chat, qu'elle avait passé plus d'une heure à chercher, entrain de renifler l'inconnu. Sans réfléchir elle s'exclama :

«- Croque Odil ! Croque ! Mais croque le bon sang !"

Le dit chat lui adressa un regard vague avant de se frotter contre la jambe de l'homme pour quémander quelques caresses. Will grinça des dents et râla contre les chats, ingrates créatures, pendant que l'inconnu prenait Odil par la peau du cou, une moue mi-curieuse mi-dégoutée et demanda :

«- Mais quelle est cette immonde boule de poils ?"

La rouquine se retourna vers lui et lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde avec un petit sourire en coin :

«- Ca, c'est Odil, la condition de notre départ !"


End file.
